The initiating event of many myocardial infarctions (heart attacks) is the hemorrhage into atherosclerotic plaque. Such hemorrhage often results in the formation of a thrombus (or blood clot) in the coronary artery which supplies the infarct zone (i.e., an area of coagulation necrosis which results from an obstruction of blood circulation). This thrombus is composed of a combination of fibrin and blood platelets. The formation of a fibrin-platelet clot has serious clinical ramifications. The degree and duration of the occlusion caused by the fibrin-platelet clot determines the mass of the infarct zone and the extent of damage.